TeamTherapy
by FalleenAngel
Summary: La Legion de Reconocimiento fue dividida en pares para lograr una mayor fuerza de trabajo en equipo . Sin mucha Sorpresa, Mikasa Ackerman fue elegida junto al Capitan Ackerman, nombrados como el duo mas fuerte. ¿Qué pasara cuando tengan que convivir día y noche? Cuanta tension pueden soportar al darse cuenta que tienen mas en común de lo que pensaban?


"Me niego!"

"Me niego!"

Ambas voces llenaron el vacío de la fria sala de juntas donde tantas veces soldados se reunieron a hacer planes para derrotar a las bestias que los acosaban todos los días detrás de esos muros.

¿Para qué estaba siendo usada en estos momentos? La respuesta era simple: Para que los dos soldados mas fuertes del grupo discutan como dos criaturas el por que no iban a seguir las ordenes de sus superiores. Parecía que vivían en una burbuja, donde solo las palabras que ellos querían oír llegaban a su mundo.

Ese fue uno de los tantos motivos por lo que el Comandate de la Legión de Reconocimiento optó por juntarlos en un mismo equipo.

Aun así, Erwin, frotando su frente en frustración, mantuvo su compostura y se preguntó a si mismo si estaba en lo correcto una vez más.

" Esto no es un debate, solo pregunté sus opiniones por pura cortesía" El hombre se levantó de su asiento, caminando alrededor de Mikasa Ackerman y su mano derecha el Capitan Levi. " Necesitamos que dejen sus motivos personales a un lado y hagan esto por el bien del grupo. Como siempre lo han hecho"

"Tsh, Erwin no puedes creer que esto funcionará- Esta mocosa no puede controlarse, no puede seguir una orden al menos que Eren Jaeger este involucrado, ¿qué le hace pensar que me escuchará a mi?

" ... Usted es el que tiene prejuicios contra mi Capitan, yo acepto el hecho que puedo dejarme llevar por mis emociones, pero al menos todavía las tengo" Mikasa envió una fría mirada al hombre a su derecha, quien ella podía jurar estaba pensando en como ahorcarla en menos de un segundo.

" Lo que tienes tu es falta de disciplina, lo que se puede arreglar fácilmente si te dejaran bajo mis ordenes por mas de dos días"

" Suficiente" El Comandante puso una mano en cada uno de sus hombros, " Los traje aquí, les conté los planes y con mi buena voluntad les pregunté su opinión pero el que tiene la palabra definitiva soy yo. Ustedes dos serán la pareja "A" del nuevo Grupo Elite de Reconocimiento. Todos fueron designados una pareja, compañero, como quieran llamarlo, actuaran y convivirán como tales, seguirán las misiones a pie de la letra y sobretodo harán que el que esté a su lado siga vivo. Esa es su mayor prioridad. Dicho esto, es mejor que empiecen a llevarse bien, ¿no creen?"

La chica de cabellos oscuros miró a su Comandante con una mezcla de pánico, odio, y frustración. ¿Qué otra cosa podía hacer? Si ella quería proteger a Eren, debia quedarse aquí. Por lo que escuchó de Hanji ,unos minutos antes de que le dieran la noticia de quien sería su compañero, Eren y Armin fueron designados juntos.

Allí estaba otra vez ese sentimiento dando vueltas en su pecho, haciendo que sea por momentos difícil de concentrarse. Otra vez se sentía dejada de lado. No era algo que sus amigos hacían a propósito, ella lo sabia y sabia lo mucho que los tres se preocupaban mutuamente, pero simplemente se sentía que no terminaba de encajar.

Wow, eso parecía una crisis adolescente.

Levi, quien aun seguía rígido enviando miradas asesinas a Erwin, por dentro comenzaba a rendirse. No tenia dudas de que Mikasa era una excelente guerrera, demonios esa chica sola podria matar a todo su regimiento de soldados en menos de un minuto si asi lo quisiera, pero no exageraba cuando decía que no era capaz de controlarse. Las pruebas estaban sobre la mesa, él mismo terminó herido salvandola luego de uno de sus ataques de furia.

Tal vez si esta chica podia controlarse, si podia mantener sus sentimientos por el otro mocoso Eren bajo una llave, sería una gran chance para expandir fronteras.

" Antes que comiencen a pelear, voy a establecer unos limites aquí. Mikasa, tienes que dirigirte a Levi como tu Capitan, y tienes que seguir sus ordenes"

Levi envió una pequeña mirada a ella, casi diciendo " Yo gano"

" Ademas, visto y considerando su falta de amistad, AMBOS deberán reportarse cada 7 dias por separado ante mi o Hanji y contarán los avances. Tanto en lo profesional como en lo intimo, tomenlo como una sesion de terapia si asi lo prefieren. Haremos que esto funcione"

¿Que clase de porquería era esto? Trabajo de reconocimiento de a pares, convivir juntos, depender del otro, todo esto no tenia sentido. Él era bueno por si solo, un lobo solitario, no necesitaba a alguien que le haria perder su poca cordura.

"..." Ambos guardaron silencio.

" Muy bien, las ordenes de convivir comienzan desde hoy. Los entrenamientos en una semana. Buena suerte"

La nueva " pareja" se miró. Ambos sabían que esto era una mala idea, juntarlos a ellos era como juntar a dos leones hambrientos con solo una pequeña presa para sobrevivir.

-o-

" El capitan Levi es tu compañero?" Eren preguntó, mitad sorprendido, mitad aliviado. Al menos alguien la mantendria segura tambien. Sabia que su amiga era del tipo de persona que haria lo que fuera por ayudar, y por una vez al fin alguien igualaba sus habilidades.

" No lo vuelvas a repetir" Mikasa comenzó a jugar con su comida, no tenía apetito. La sopa en esos momentos no le parecia del todo apetecible, y menos con Sasha esperando a un costado para robarle el pan y mojarlo en el resto de su comida. " No entiendo las intenciones de Erwin, dividir a todo el grupo en parejas..."  
"Escuche que quiere hacer mejoras en el trabajo en equipo , tu compañero es lo que a uno le falta para ser mejor,.. por ejemplo Armin será la voz de la razon para mi, me mantendrá lejos del peligro.. tienes que entrar en razon, entenderlo y no hacer un berrinche por esto Mikasa"

"No haré un berrinche Eren, es solo que..."

"Lo sé" Los pensamientos de su amiga parecian transferirse hacia su mente, ellos estuvieron juntos los tres ante todo tipo de adversidad, eran como los tres mosqueteros. Todos para uno y uno para todos, ¿no es cierto? Ahora yendo por caminos diferentes se sentía... raro.

" Oi, Ackerman" Los ojos oscuros de la chica se enfocaron en el hombre parado unas mesas mas adelante " Tus cosas ya estan aquí, nuestra habitacion ya esta limpia, sacate tus botas antes de entrar y manten el orden o tu trasero dormirá en el pasillo"  
" Tsch"  
" No estoy escuchando la repuesta correcta Ackerman"  
" SI CAPITAN" Habló fuerte y claro, levantando la curiosidad en mas de uno del comedor, y por supuesto los cotilleos no tardaron en empezar " Apenas termine mi comida, iré"

"Muy Bien" Levi envió una mirada de satisfacción.

 _"¿Mikasa y el capitan van a convivir?"_

 _"Era obvio que ambos terminarían juntos pero ¿no es un poco lejos llevar a un hombre y una mujer a convivir?"_

 _"¿Acaso el amor surgirá? Se imaginan? Seria el romance o el escandalo del año , depende como lo vean!"_

 **"¿Que demonios?"** La chica explotó con ese ultimo comentario, no sabia quien lo dijo pero por todos los dioses le convenía que ella no lo encontrara.

"Mikasa, ignoralos" Eren la pellizcó suavemente antes de levantarse para dejar sus platos ahora vacios " Recuerda que esto es para un bien mayor, soporta todo lo que puedas"

-o-

Sus pasos resonaban por los pasillos de piedra mientras se dirigía a lo que seria su nueva habitación. Todo iba a ser tan raro, ¿cómo debería actuar cuando su propio capitan viviria con ellos por dios sabe cuanto tiempo?

Tal como Levi dijo, sus cosas estaban afuera de la habitacion esperando ser ordenadas, no había señales de él por lo que aprovechó para respirar tranquila. Usando sus piernas arrastró las cajas llena de ropa dentro, empujando la pesada puerta con sus brazos.

"¿Qué es esto?" Una cortina blanca lo suficientemente larga para atravesar toda la habitación estaba colgada justo en el medio, diviendo el lugar en dos. Las camas habían sido movidas, una en una punta y la otra en el lado contrario. El lado del capitan estaba completamente ordenado, hasta tenia su propio escritorio lleno de papeles y lo que parecía ser un anotador con una pluma encima. ¿Tal vez un diario o una bitacora?

Sus hombros se relajaron, y una vez dentro con todas sus pertenencias cerró la puerta detras de ella. Asi que él también estaba un poco incomodo con la idea de que una mujer sea su compañera huh?

No pensaría en esas cosas ahora, tenía que ordenar todo antes que el psicotico de la limpieza apareciera. Metió sus manos en las cajas para comenzar a guardar sus cosas en uno de los armarios.

¿Que tenía ese cuaderno? ¿ Tal vez eran los planes para esta nueva "Elite"? ¿ O acaso estaban ocultando algo más?

Solo una mirada rápida, es lo único que le interesaba.

Sacandose sus botas para estar mas comoda, Mikasa movió la cortina para caminar hacia el lado de su compañero, viendo su objetivo y agarrandolo con una pequeña sonrisa en su cara.

Notas, notas, notas y mas notas de entrenamiento... Suspiró, este hombre de verdad no tenía sorpresas.

Continuó pasando hojas, esperando encontrar alguna pista, _algo..._

Sus ojos se clavaron en la hoja numero 43 de su cuaderno, varios nombres , algunos ilegibles por la cantidad de veces que la tinta los tachó, Cuatro destacaban mas que los demas..

Petra Ral

Oluo Bozado

Isabel Magnolia

Furlan Church

¿Petra Ral? ¿Oluo Bozado? Ella reconocia esos nombres pero... Isabel? Furlan? Nunca los escuchó nombrar...

-La puerta se abrió, era obvio quien estaba por descubrirla con las manos en la masa -

"ESPERA, NO ENTRES, Y-YO NO ESTOY VISIBLE" Mikasa agradeció esa cortina, si Levi la veia alli con ese libro, no habia duda que la haría levantar la mierda de los caballos por semanas.

"¿Que demonios Ackerman?"  
La chica notó que aun tenia en las manos un par de shorts de haber estado ordenando hace unos minutos. Calculó donde el capitan estaria y los lanzó esperando que los vea.

Levi por su parte, estaba cruzado de brazos, esperando. " Lo que quiero saber es que demonios haces en MI lado de la habita-" Sus ojos escanearon el lugar y fue alli cuando vi la ropa de su compañera en el piso. " ción"

"..."

" Ackerman, voy a pasar"

-OOO-

Hola, Hola!

Soy nueva en este fandom asi que tenganme compasion (?

Rivamika empezo como un pequeño pensamiento y creció hasta consumirse mi alma, jajaja, no puedo parar.

Les dejo el inicio de lo que espero sea una historia de su agrado, va a estar un poco alejado del drama de la historia principal de Attack on Titan claramente, es que a veces quiero un break de tanto sufrimiento, es por eso que decidi hacer una comedia\ romantica\ dramatica\ con ligeros toques de accion.

Espero que les guste, les dejo mi tumblr "no-more-happilyeverafter(punto)tumblr(punto)com" es donde posteo mucho fan art Rivamika y un sexy Levi de vez en cuando y sientanse libres de mandar mensajes ahi o aca, respondere lo mas rapido que pueda.

Como aclaracion quiero decir que respeto absolutamente todo ship de este fandom, es más me gusta mas de uno, y no es mi intencion empezar una guerra de a ver cual ship es mejor que el otro.

Aclarado eso, espero que les guste!

Macy xoxo


End file.
